Work Day Troubles
by shinigami-Reno
Summary: this is Renocentric and is about how his day turned from bad to worse. Must read. it is a humor fic. sucks at summaries please RR


Disclaimer: I do not own! So please don't sue!

P.S. This is a one-shot. I don't normally do this sort of thing, but….oh well.

Rating: M

Pairings: none

Genre: Humor

P.S. By the way this has not been beta'd yet, so bare that in mind for now. Once my beta is done, then I can put up the revised version.

Hey, it's me again. Well I know I haven't been updating, but I've been busy with school 'n all. For that I apologize for not updating.

The only reason I have written this was due to a private challenge by a good friend of mine. I hope you like it.

Ring ring…

Mother: It's for you (hands me the phone)

Me: Hello? Oh, hi Vera-san.

Talking about POCKY being sold at Walmart! Then more talking about the new volume of DNA! And somehow ended up on a discussion about our fics…

Vera-san:…besides, I just can't see you writing humor fics.

Me: Oh, yeah? That sounds like a challenge. Last time I checked, one isn't allowed to issue challenges on But, we're not on right now

Me: (sweatdrops) Oh, yeah… heheheh (rubs back of head)

Vera-san: Besides, I doubt that you could write a humor fic anyway, you're just not that type of person, and it isn't your style.

Me: Oh, yeah? Well in that case, I'll accept your challenge.

…

(Later)

Me: Damn, can't think of anything to write about…(sighs) (in authoress slump)

Plot bunny: (RAM!) (crash resounding in background from plot bunny crashing into my head)

Me: Aha! I know what I can write about.

(Two hours later: The paper is written and typed up)

Me: (e-mails it to Vera-san and then dials Vera-san's number) There. Your challenge was accepted and finished. It's ready to be beta'd on your e-mail.

Vera-san: (stunned and amazed) Wow, I didn't think you could do it. I'm checking my e-mail right now.

Me: Ok, got to go, I'm at the store now.

Vera-san: Oh, ok then. Ja ne.

Me: Ja ne.

Work Day Troubles

"Augh, what the hell happened…where the fuck am I?" I moaned as I got up.

The ultimate evil seeped in through an adjacent window, formerly known as light. It has been my greatest and most hated enemy for…Gaia (sp?) only knew how long.

I tried to sit up, only to fall back down on my ass…hard.

"'Kuso!" I knew I should have learned by now not to drink for hours on end until I couldn't even recognize my own hand.

"Oh joy," I muttered sarcastically, "time to go to work. Ooh! And I'll only be two hours late today. This means only a thirty minute lecturing and scolding from my boss. I can hardly wait!"

Ever since I got up this morning with a hangover the size of Mt. Fuji, I knew that I should have just rolled my lazy ass over and clonked back out to blissful unconsciousness. Unfortunately, I was too stupid to notice the signs…one of which I just tripped over.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I stumbled over an empty bottle of whiskey from the night before, as I tried to put on some pants. After wrestling with the goddamn things, I pulled on a random shirt from my floor. (I forgot to clean up last night before I decided to screw everything to hell and just went straight to the closest bar and drink myself into unconsciousness. I stumbled blearily into my small kitchenette and poured myself a cup of coffee. I reached for…I looked to see that my box of sweetener was empty. I shrugged it off and grabbed for my container of creamer. 'Ah, my beautiful creamer, you'd never betray me will you?' It too was empty.

Growling in frustration, I stormed over to grab my keys. I left my shitty apartment and opened my car door. I put my keys into the ignition and the car revved to life.

"Well, I guess this day didn't completely suck dick."

Sputter.

I spoke too soon as my car sputtered and died.

"Fucking Shit!" I cursed, followed by a string of more curses.

I sighed as I got out and walked the whole five long miles, that's right five whole fucking miles to my work. I glared at the tall ominous building, mentally preparing myself for the soon-to-be verbal assault on my ears. I walked past the front desk without sparing it a single passing glance and trudged over to the elevator.

I pushed the button and waited. And waited. And waited…

I glanced down at my watch.

"Fuck no!" I was now three hours and fifteen minutes late.

I waited another two long and agonizing minutes before giving up and taking the stairs. Up. Thirty-seven. Floors. THIRTY-SEVEN CURSED DAMN FLIGHTS OF STAIRS!

Why today of all days did the retarded elevator choose to break?

I swear someone is behind this and is having a good laugh at my expense.

"I…pant…made…gasp…it."

I glanced up when I didn't hear any voices.

The room was empty. There was nothing to reveal any sign of anyone even being here today. However, there was one thing that looked different from yesterday, and that was a single piece of paper on my desk.

I read it.

Outside bystanders watched as the Shinra building exploded.

"'Kuso bakayarou!" I bet he did this on purpose, too! "FUCK!" I screamed, fuming after reading the note:

"Reno,

Work today has been cancelled due to some electrical difficulties. However, you are to report back in here tomorrow. Have a nice day off.

-Tseng."

A/N: Well what do you think? Was it good? Did it suck? It was my first attempt at a humor fic, so sorry if it was crappy.

'Kuso: it can mean either damn, or shit

Bakayarou: asshole


End file.
